


Under The Water

by chaosmically



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, omg this is suck, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmically/pseuds/chaosmically
Summary: At dusk, death came to him in the form of a man.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Under The Water

There are two kinds of aquatic creatures famously known among the sailors other than the usual ones in the deep sea. The dangerous kinds, the ones they wish they never met when they are sailing. Ones are menacing, beautiful type meanwhile the other ones are the vicious, savage characters. The mermaids - the beautiful type - only attract the human who falls greatly in love with the sea, the ones who respect the sea and its deities and end up wanting to end their lives by diving into the deep sea, wishing the beautiful mermaids with their dazzling face and sparkly tails would save them and give them another life. Meanwhile their siblings, the sirens. It's not that they would look ghastly, but the anger within them is what makes them scary. They appear in the middle of sea storm, between the blaring thunderstorm and high waves, swimming in circles to wait for the human - mostly sailors - jumps from their ships into the water.

Like this very daunting night.

The ocean is in raging storm. One schooner looks unstable as the waves rise like the mountains, its anger comes in the shape of dark water, wild and grim. The crew is all over the part of the sailing vessel, struggling to control the ship. One wave hits the deck, the men shout in panic. There is a loud screeching voice from the captain's cabin, is that the captain or another ship crew, nobody really has the sensibility to check on it. One thing on their minds at that very moment, to survive the storm.

The strong feeling of desperation, fury, and uneasiness is thick in the air. As if the Death is flying above the schooner, ready to take one - if not all - of the crew. The frustration grows more and more. One of them tries to beat the raging sea by shouting the command to his crew. No one really can figure what is he trying to say but they know, they need to help him to handle the ship however it is. He points at the main sail, his face shows dread and caution and his brown locks wet from the heavy rain. 

"No," he shouts. One of his crew walks closer to the main sail instead, triggering more frustration within his eyes. A shadow of some creature with its green skin glows under the white lightning moves to the main sail. The brown locks guy can't figured out what could that be, he can only spot the blonde tress flutters gracefully.

The brown locks guy turns his head to the side, spotting long spear close to him. He grabs it, measuring the distance and with a wobbly step on the slippery surface, he moves closer to his crewmate. He needs to save him. "Watch out," he shouts as he throws the spear to the creature's direction. The sharp tip runs through the body part of the creature, impaling what it seems like its shoulder. A loud shriek comes from it, stumbling to the edge of the deck before it falls back to the deep sea. The guy looks at the water splashing with terror, he sees the creature now. It slowly shifts into its true form, the siren.

***

It is gruesome when they witness their strongest fighter dying. His body falls from the ship, dripping with blood from his neck. His eyes open in shocked, his hand grasps onto his neck, maybe wishing it would stop the bleeding. Two sirens push themselves to swim closer to the sinking body. One of them grabs the dying siren's hands, stopping him from sinking deeper into the deep ocean. The other one shakes his head. An earsplitting howl comes from up above, they remember the youngest was on the schooner too. He probably saw the grisly scene.

Jeongin - the youngest siren - comes closer. His eyes filled with wrath as he sees Hyunjin - the dying siren. Hyunjin, the beautiful siren despite of their scary appearance, their toughest one, the one he adores the most. Blood is staining the dark water. His eyes slowly fluttering shut. Jeongin screams, louder than he ever done before. How could these humans kill his brother.

Helpless, he drapes his arms around Hyunjin's shoulder. He latches onto him, swimming with the dead figure to the deep sea where the sirens buried. All the nice memories with him come into mind, it's painful to feel Hyunjin against him, lifeless. He was dazzling as a siren, his voice even could lure the sailor as great as Seungmin's. Now there's no more playful bicker between them, the water will feel lonely and darker without his closest brother now.

"I'll kill them for you, I promise."

***

The gentle breeze blows from the sea toward the beach. It runs through the palm trees, making their leaves move as if they are dancing along with the flowing wind. A young human enjoys his time under the gentle sun light. He has his eyes close, letting the wind brushes his skin gently. He lets out a sigh. A sudden imagery of what happened months back then comes to his mind again. The dark clouds, raging storm, loud thunders, the blood. He even remembers the way his brother sucks his last breath before he is gone.

"Hey," a stranger's voice brings him back to reality. Jeongin opens an eye, peeking through his thick eyelashes. A breath feels stuck around his throat as he sees someone walks closer to him. _Who?_

"I am not interrupting you, I hope." The stranger approaches him. His eyes can't help but scanning the man's figure from head to toe. He has dark - almost black - brown hair, the eyes that shaped into a pair of crescent moon as he smiles at him. He wears black pants, without any clothing covering his upper body. Jeongin doesn't know if a siren can blush but the fact that the stranger approaches him, shirtless, surely makes his face feels warmer. He looks up at the face, trying to not feel distracted by the way the sun shines on his chest, shedding its light on his pale skin. Is he sweating or was he swimming before?

"Who are you?" Jeongin asks. It's been his favorite place to hide, no human around and his siblings don't really like this beach, for it lacks of huge stones to stow away and all.

The stranger shrugs his bare shoulders. As soon as he reaches Jeongin's side, he sits next to him. The young siren can smell a hint of ocean on him, not the sickening kind, but a fresh kind that makes him smile. The guy runs his fingers through his dark hair, Jeongin can't help but stare at the veins in his arms, "I am just having a break with my friends over there."

Jeongin looks at the direction he points. There is a small boat with three men talking. How could Jeongin never noticed them before?

"I am Chan," the stranger extends his hand to Jeongin.

With a slight confusion, Jeongin takes his hand in his, feeling his strong grip. Weird how it makes his heart flutters. "Jeongin," he answers.

"That's a cute name."

***

The next day, Jeongin sits in the same place, secretly wishing he would meet Chan again. Something about meeting Chan stirs his inside in an exquisite way. He doesn't mind with that. The man helps him forget about the terrifying mental images of his dying brother. He is still angry, by the night, he is still out in the open sea with his two brothers, twisting sailors' necks, digging his sharp nails deeply onto their chests, feeling the breaths hitched when the Death kissed them. He swims for revenge, for Hyunjin. But with Chan, he feels more humane. Their meeting repeats for another day, another week. The way Chan would talk about his day or his friends. Jeongin always listens, he falls into his charming attitude when he speaks. For a split second, the young siren thinks Chan might be a mermaid.

"Do you live around here?" Chan asks him one day.

Jeongin shrugs, "why do you care?"

"Because I want to get to know you better."

A little chuckle escapes Jeongin's lips. He looks at Chan, smiling. In the back of his mind, he is contemplating about whether he should tell him about him or not. His lips parted, ready to utter some words when a pair of soft lips crashes into his. Jeongin's eyes wide opened, startled with a sudden rush of joy builds inside him when their lips met. It's a magical new feeling and he doesn't know what to do. So he puts his hand on Chan's chest, feeling his heart beats against his palm.

***

"He is a friend of mine," Chan throws his hands up in frustration. They have been arguing for hours and he is tired already. Minho and his trust issue ever since that one tragedy in a stormy night. He is been wary around strangers, afraid that they might be related to - quoting him - the siren he killed that night.

"Don't you feel weird that he is always alone?" Minho asks. His tone challenges Chan.

"I am always alone too, Minho. I never bring you guys with me."

Minho lets out a frustrated groan, "Chan, what if he-"

"There is no siren, Minho. At least here around us," Chan reaches out his hand to Minho's head, ruffling his locks with a smile. "Also I have you, I know you can handle them. You killed one, didn't you?"

Oh dear Chan, how you wish you could take back those words.

***

It's late at night when Chan sees Jeongin sitting by the tree. He hugs his knees close to his chest, looking gloom and lost. He approaches the blue haired guy with a friendly smile, as usual. "Can I sit here?"

Jeongin looks up at him. It occurs to him that Chan is really beautiful under the moonlight. He nods, "go ahead."

They sit next to each other, no words exchanged, just a steady breathing and the sound of waves crashing into the shoreline fill the air. Jeongin likes the peaceful ambience so much, especially with the fact Chan is next to him. Yes, Jeongin thinks he likes Chan. He shifts his eyes from the moon in the sky to Chan, "can I ask you something?"

Chan nods.

"Other than having fun around with the boys, what are you doing?" Jeongin scratches his nose, "I mean, uh, for living."

"I am a sailor," Chan answers, his eyes lit up, looking proud with it.

"Sailor?"

"Yes. We're not really sailing at nights because something in the past, so we usually leave in the morning."

Jeongin blinks, trying to process this new information. The bitter memory comes back like sea storm. Hyunjin's hair, his beautiful blonde hair tangled around his face, covering his handsome pale face. Hyunjin's joyless body, almost sinking into the deep sea had Jeongin not holding onto him tightly. A mixture of anger and sadness comes rushing inside his chest. Chan is a sailor, the kind that Jeongin loathes the most. 

***

For three days, Chan never see Jeongin around the beach. He misses him. He misses the little dimple Jeongin has when he smiles every time they exchange stories. He wants to feels Jeongin's fingers between his again as they watch the sun set. He is longing for his blue-haired boy. That day he wakes up with a headache, Changbin decided for them to go back to sail at nights again and last night was their first time back in the business. It felt weird, but it was safe, luckily.

Chan walks alongside the shoreline, kicking the sand with his toes. His eyes fixed on the brown sand, trying to distract himself from thinking about his crush. As he reaches his usual spot with Jeongin, he looks around. His eyes catch a sight of two familiar figures next to their small boat. _Is that Jeongin?_ He can only make out his blue hair. The joy fills inside his chest as he runs closer to the guy, only then he slows the pace as he sees Minho in front of Jeongin. He spots a dagger in Minho's hand.

"What are you doing?" Chan grabs Minho's shoulder when he reaches the spot.

Minho turns his head at him, "I was right. I saw his blue hair coming after the dead siren that night. It was him."

"No way."

"It was him who killed Yongbok last night," Minho adds. The mention of his little brother makes Chan feels uneasy. He promised Yongbok to protect him and he failed when a siren dragged him into the deep sea only to come back two hours later with twisted neck.

"I can explain," Jeongin whispers. If only he knew it was someone so precious for Chan, he wouldn't drag his legs and drowned him.

"And you said I can handle another siren, so I will," Minho looks at Jeongin then to Chan with a little smirk. "I killed one, Chan, didn't I?"

"No!" Chan shouts, hand reaches out to Minho, but he is late. His friend is two seconds faster to Jeongin's side.

As the silver dagger pierces through his neck, the pain shots all over his body. His legs are shaking, his entire body quivers both in fear and anger. He forces his eyes to stay open, trying to deny the Death who waits for him as his fingers reach out to Minho's wrist, wrapping around it. The agony from the dagger, he can handle it, but the look on Chan's eyes as the air slowly leaves his lungs makes him trembling. His lips move, Chan's name leaves his lips like the final silent song before he kisses the death. He flashes his lover a smile, struggling to tell him that it's all fine.

He should be fine, he's going to meet his brother, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A work for my dearest friend @411HNN.
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6F2GzJAooQo0YlEffWRRyA


End file.
